zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Fang
Warrior of the Greek Zodiac Code name: Solar Fang Name: Roger Arther White Civilian Alias: Texas white knight, Snake charmer Rog Age: 26 Race: African America Current occupation: College senior working on his doctor’s degree, intern Current place of work: Saint James hospital Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Height: 6’2 Weight: 185 Chinese Zodiac: Rat Greek Zodiac: Sagittarius Officially Personal history Roger White, a man practically born with a platinum spoon in his mouth where the night his mother went into labor began at 11:54. He was half way out the very second between 11:59 of November 21 and midnight of November 22 before being completely removed by 12:06. His father is a engineer working for NASA designing new tools and machines earning million dollar contracts. His mother is an heiress to a powerful family making it so he never grew hungry or without what he desired with only a wish to pass his lips. Yet what he wanted was not something he could get with just money. He wanted experience, knowledge, and freedom to know the choice he makes effects others more than what signing a check can do. Due to his lineage he was born with a brilliant mind which he used to earn his own way into a university of his choosing. This choice was a school that offered the greatest medical degree one can walk home with. However no amount of studying gave him satisfaction as he dreamed off since he started at age 18. On the eve before 21st birthday 3 years into his medical study he became rival to the local hot shot and of course a racial bigot. At school he had grades that were second to only his rival but by a large margin and was very popular with the fair sex. One day he discovered his rival was planning on bribing one of the teachers on preparing a test suited just for him so he could finally topple Roger as number one. With the camera he had on his phone and voice recorder he got the evidence he needed, including the racial slurs made to both expel both teacher and his rival. Infuriated by this his rival came to school with some of his ‘friends’ the next day. Anyone found with or was of ethnicity were gathered to be beaten in the gym. As for Roger, he has the luck to only hunted down alone by his rival sporting a rather expensive handgun. Their chase lasted until they reach the biology lab. A shot that missed Roger hit the glass case of the class’s pet snakes, a rather large python. Glass from that tore a gash along his chest on a strange series of birthmarks and blemishes that matched the constellations the most noticeable were ones for Scorpio and Sagittarius where the gash appeared. In his hands fell the snake that seemed well cradled in his hands and just as his attacker turned the corner he shrieked. For the fool was a cowering mess before a snake and in his panicked state stumbled backwards towards a window. Seeing this Roger’s luck continued as he tossed the snake towards him causing him to leap onto a table then tumble out of the window breaking through it. Rushing outside he found his hunter unconscious and bound him to the main sprinkler pipe. Picking up from his pocket a note describing his rival’s plan and headed towards the gym when a solar eclipse hit. When the blinding light of the eclipse fell over him while holding the snake something happened. He suddenly grew several feet, his came bound in snake leather. His shoes replaced with gladiator apparel sporting the sign of the sun appearing as if he was Apollo himself. The snake he had in hand became solid gold as he walked towards the gym. Not hesitating to ask what was going on he rushed to the gym taking the snake that coiled around his waist he flung it off like a belt whip and shattered the door. Walking in he toward over the cowards armed with clubs and knives before he took them out one by one. Roger masked by the helmet given to his form bound them to gym roof support beams with their own belts by their ankles. Once done he walked out the door he found himself standing in front of the God Zeus himself. The once great thunder barer spoke to Roger four tales of the man referred to as Ophiuchus, the serpent bearer. This being is referred as the 13th Zodiac hidden between the Scorpio and Sagittarius signs. Not it is up to him to defend the people of the worlds from an ancient evil as a general who will lead and call upon the spirits chosen champions of the other 12 signs. Greek Zodiac Warrior Weapons The Sun dial The Sun dial tattoo is the means of Roger of summoning the powers of the 12 champions of the Greek’s Zodiac as well as call upon the power of the 13th symbol. In his human form by pressing the center of his tattoo everywhere with in a five-foot radius will be enveloped in a mini dome of space where a 3d hologram of the Sun dial will been seen floating in front of him. Unlike the other 12 the 13th sign must be provoked by pressing between Scorpio and Sagittarius. By placing his hand on the number 13 he can as when a situation arrives where he needs some help a mini moon will rise up moving to cast a shadow on one of the 12 best suited for the situation. A door will suddenly appear illustrating the sort of time and place the chosen beast champion originated from. Stepping out of the door summoned will appear temporary summoned being who has a limited time out of the door depending on the spirit energy remaining in Roger. He can either send them away by pressing their number again or they end up returning when he runs out of energy. When he presses the number 13 he is able to call upon the power of Ophiuchus that creates a very powerful armor that give him many cat like abilities as well as suitable armaments. In this stage by pressing one of the numbers instead of the summoned representative a tool will be release. These tools have the consciousness of the summoned spirit champion channeled though the tool. Of course they can be sent back by pressing the number again or when he runs out of energy. Roger must be cautious for if he finds himself to angry or attempting to transform during a Blue moon something horrible will happen. If he looses himself to a primal rage or transforms during a Blue Moon he risks being taken over and changed into a raging berserker representing the deep rage of the 13th symbol. A built in personal weapon hidden on him is his serpant belt that can act as whip, quater staff and 3 section staff. 1) Ares the ram Arnold Walsh was a big racing fan that loved the idea of speed and the drug never came up. No this was clean as it was but totally addicted to the feel of the wind and the blur of all that is around him as he speeds up. From toy cars, collecting magazines, and building go-carts to calm his passion for the speedway he could not get enough. When he was old enough to take the driven test he aced it with flying colors. How could he not after all if he failed it would mean months of waiting so he practice with great patience and determination. Eventually he got his big break in a local racing circuit. He was very popular with his incredible determination and skill behind the wheel. As popular as he got with the fans he earned himself the hate of so many others. One of those hate filled individuals hired one of Arnold’s own team to take a day off and allow a replacement on the big race. When the race began all worked out well but during the final lap the bolts holding one of the front wheels in place broke. In the end the crash not only killed Arnold but also the man who hired the fake mechanic. Weapon form: This came in two parts, the first were specially designed motorized roller blades able to perform on any terrain at speeds of 200mph. The second would be set of shoulder pads that concern into knuckles guards resembling a car bumper. The skills and will of Arnold help guide Roger to the finish line into victory. 2) Taurus the bull Kevin Murphy was what you would call a kid on the wrong side of the tracks. He came from a poor family and envied other kids. Yet he did not bully the kids obviously weaker than him. No instead he used his head, street smarts, and sturdy body his father gave him he crushed those who took advantage of those less fortunate even if it’s just with strength. When he was old enough he joined the army pushing himself harder than any soldier around him to gain rank and the benefits that came with it. Yet during his life he maid sure not to go to high up to get pulled out of the battle. By doing this he was able to take more extreme mission that would border on international espionage. One mission brought him to discover a specially designed enemy weapon. A special rail gun able to fire war heads faster than any bullet or missiles. Its target was his very own home base as a test subject with a nuclear warhead. The nature of the gun was to remain locked onto the target no matter where the tank is moved to regardless of distance or angle. So taking it upon himself he drove the tank deep underground through the labyrinth of caverns where parts were secretly brought in for construction of this weapon. Once under ground he calls home base and as his last request that his last pay check to go to his family. Weapon form: An advance bolt gauntlet that fires out bolts that act as miniature missiles fired from a miniature version of the rail gun that took Kevin’s life. Kevin’s determined will ensure he will never miss an enemy. 3) Gemini the twins Abigail and Kain Gottliev were from family of proud warriors who linage dates far back. Born on the same date these fraternal twins were as different as night and day. Abigail was a very lively and loud girl who loved attention from others, specially the attention of the opposite sex. Kain was very much a loner who enjoyed spending his time behind a book and expanding his mind through meditation. When they came to age as a family birthright each chose a weapon path that defines them and their talents. Abigail chose the path of the gun, all ways to define and master the term marksman. The very image of a gun in her possession inspired rather obscene behavior and lustful display of dependency on them. As for Kain he choose the path of the blade, taking on the disciplines of a swords master. No blade under his hand was treat with anything but respect as an extension of his own body. A rival family with a deep vendetta arranged a double cross with fake clients to snuff out their bloodline. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you view it they were not there for their clan’s timely rush into extinction. This spurred the two polar opposites to be joined at battle slaughter in the name of vengeance as one cold unforgiving force. This was their first and last battle together as a family. Weapon form: Special blade and gun fusion that has three distinct forms and functions. First form is a Zabato blade supporting on the back edge was a single barrel rifle capable of 8 shots before needing to be reloaded. Second form is piston reloading shot gun battle-axe. In his form it sports a double-barreled shotgun with the blade of the Zabato switched around to act as the axe blade. The third and final form is a sniper rifle halberd. The barrels of the shotgun connect for form a long single barrel sniper rifle as the blade attached to it as a bayonet. 4) Cancer the crab Mikey Bailey was a brilliant young man who always admired the animal kingdom as well as science fiction. A vivid fan of both he fell in love with the idea of organic weapons. Not so much as germ warfare but something more along how nature works like how some insects and arachnids use their bodily fluids as tools to subdue others. During his research he found about the Alpheid shrimp and the Mantis shrimp, two very different creatures sharing a similar and powerful weapon system. The Alpheid possess two claws, the larger one capable to creating a very powerful snap. This snap whose friction creates and collapses bubbles resulting in flash of flame whose temperature reaches that of the sun slow creates a sonic attack. This attack alone can stun/kills it’s target be it predator or prey. The mantis shrimp like the Alpheid shrimp create the same sort of sonic attack but it does so by violently whipping out its mantis like clubs. This clubs contain a razor clawed tip that can lacerate and bludgeon in a single strike. Yet if the stroke misses the force created from the snap with send out blast similar to the Alpheid shrimp. So following the basic concepts he developed a new age weapon. Sadly before the weapon could be properly tested there was an attempt to steal this weapon and in a sacrifice the weapon was destroyed before it could be stolen at the cost of his very own life Weapon form: A weighted halberd with the weight on the very end serving as a hydrogen and oxygen collect and electro bonder. This creates water to be used at the special blade end of the halberd that is shaped like an Alpheid shrimps claw. He can fire a shot similar to a firing a bazooka. A second way to fire a round is to use the sharp claw blade like how a halberd should be that regardless if contact is made the swing alone will trigger it. Blade_of_Artemis.png Halberd 02.jpg 5) Leo the lion Nina Ortiz was girl who loved animals especially those rare and protected creatures. She was like this for she was poor little girl with her parents killed by bandits she was going to join them. That was until a lion cub walked in on this, but not just any lion cub it was white lion cub. When one of her parent’s killers tried to shoot the cub she rushed in to stop them only to get flung across the room. As she hit the wall a male white lion leapt in and tore into the leader of the bandits. From there on she dedicated her life to protecting the all endangers and close to endangerment species. Eventually through a lot of time and effort she gained control over the very animal preserve on the land that her feral saviors lived. Sadly over the years the bandits turned into poachers who made dealing with spoiled rich brats. Several negotiations were made to try to buy her out but her ideals were too strong. This lead to several attempts at her life as the money failed. Finally one particular brat attempted to destroy the preserve with her in it. On that night when the fire was set one of the poachers noticed a white lion and went after it saying he had a score to settle for his old boss. Having seen the pelt the brat wanted it as well for a new coat. What they did not count on was the girl armed with a series of bear traps and tranquilizers she took out all but the brat. Pissed off at the lost of all of his men and being denied his pelt he set fire to the preserve and shot Nina. As a last ditch effort she shot him in the eye with a tranquilizer and the blood drew in angry white lion. Weaponform Nemean Cestis, a gauntlets that greatly boost the wearers strenght as if they carr the strenght of the Legendary Lion that it's named after santiago-seijas-bisonni-cestus2.jpg GOW_III_Nemean_Cestus.jpg 6) Virgo the virgin Loni Davies a poor girl who was snatched away from the warm bosom of her parents to be used as living deity for a spider cult. Day and night was educated and treated as a living treasure not to have direct contact with men. Only contact she would have is during the cults selection ceremony. It’s a ceremony that put brave men through a bloody gauntlet. Those who make it to the end of the gauntlet have the opportunity to approach her their spider Goddess. She will be presented to those who make it to the end of the gauntlet into a lustfully provocative manner. They were all put under a test to see the commitment of the warrior. If the warrior bows in submission would be considered a loyal soldier and those who feel prey to lust would find themselves caught in the wire perfectly web around her. For years they were the only two results of her test, but one day young man slipped into the gauntlet not given by lust or duty but for the challenge. The prize at the end to him was just a set of eyes that witnessed his ability of pure determination. It was this determination that brought them together but his victory only brought it wilder and more violent challengers. Once challenger killed her beloved right in front of her as he set her temple on fire. As her last act a living being she wrapped the villain in her web of cutting wire shredding him to coleslaw as the roof caved in on her. Weapon form: In honor off Loni the host is given the right to bar the Spider gauntlet. A special weapon that covered up from his forearm to his knuckles shaped like a complex spider web egg sac. Released from the knuckles were several hooks shaped like spiders that could be flung out leave a trail of cutting wire behind like a true arachnid. 7) Libra the scales Jason Shaw was a good kid born and raised in a bad neighborhood were criminals would run rapid without restraint. This very neighborhood took his best friends life but because the killer had all the right connections including a crooked judge he walked away scoff free. This drove him to take up law to correct the wrongs of those corrupted by power. For years he pushed himself up the legal later aiming for a seat at the Supreme Court. Over years he never forgot his friend and never allowed anyone to dare challenge his morals. He was a fair judge of character and always was unbiased in his verdicts. One day he was approached to ensure the verdict of a certain mob boss, the very killer of his best friend. Refusing to take the bribe when the defendant was found guilty he gave out the maximum sentence possible with no parole. On his way out of the courthouse that night a man who worked for his friend’s killer suddenly attacked him. A knife mortally wounded him and when his assassin tried to run he found himself unconscious from a gavel Jason carried with at all times. With his last breath to the officer that found him that he has committed attempted murder and murder in the first degree. Weapon form: War hammers have usually been associated with the image of a particular Norse God. In the host’s hands the hammer did not summon lightly but made the wicked tremble from the quakes erupting with lava to consume sinners. 8) Scorpio the scorpion Thomas Kahn lived day-by-day trying to a humble life, as his father was a powerful weapons master. He remained out of his father’s way especially since his father’s skills always called him to a fight. One night the fight came back home and Tommy found himself watching his father die before him by 7 killers wielding one of his infamous weapons each. Fleeing into the night he swore vengeance with the image of his father’s murder burned into his mind. With the aid of an infamous swords smith he asked for a very special weapon, a weapon best suited for his thin build. Five years later those killers claiming to be his father’s final students before his death set a campaign to conquer all they saw in their name. It was another 5 years later did he appear taking part in a tournament set to entertain the 7 killers and recruit only the strongest as their body guards. The tournament was in the form a battle royal that lasted until the sunset in an arena of death and carnage. At the end of the tournament he and 7 others remained. With him being the odd man out he was given the choice to either become a soldier in their army or die at the hands of the 7 killers. He chose to face his father’s killers. The world saw him as he named himself, the son of the fabled hero the killers claimed to be students of and proclaimed vengeance on them, his father’s killers. They thought they had this fight in the bag considering their numbers and their mastery of their chosen weapon, as he seemed unarmed. In the beginning of the battle he revealed he indeed was armed with a Urumi sword belt. His dedication to his weapon and to avenging his father he relieved every killer by one of his weapon. The last one was the leader and the only actual student of his father barring his father’s most prized weapon. Compared to the killer who has master his father’s style and weapon he was but a child. However before death took him he smiled as his killer fell his knees as Tommy’s weapon was laced with poison. So while he could not beat his opponent who had both strength and skill he beat him with his intelligence. Weapon form: Claws_of_Hades.png Claws_of_Hades_02.jpg Claws of Hades, chained Claws that allow host to summon the souls of the Undead to be at his beckoned call. 9) Sagittarius the centaur archer Anthony Ellis was boy who lost his parents at infancy only to be taken in by a tribe of ancient and feared hunters. These hunters served as providers and protectors to people of their land. They lived peacefully and without challenge from the outside world until men, rich men came offering the buy the land with gold, jewels, fine fabrics, and food. Of course these men were turned down and in return struck back waging a private war again the people of the land. Anthony was away taking a ritual of adulthood, a right to be one of those legendary hunters when they attacked. Upon his return he set out to find his people that remained and those who defiled their land with evil. For days he hunted for his people and soon found them on slave auction blocks. The auction was set a blaze the night he found his people before he set out to hunt down each and everyone of those rich men responsible for the ruination of his village. His hunting left several businesses with out an heir as he slew every one of those rich men. That was except for the leader who he faced off in a man-to-man duel to the death, which was a custom for his people. In the end it was draw as both their bodies were found, but it was the rich man who was dead by 6 arrows in the chest. Weapon form: Bow_of_Apollo.png 2yulsex.jpg Bow of Apollo, an enchanted bow that fires arrows that cause burning damage. The Bow has two main firing modes; a rapid-fire mode in which Kratos could launch a flurry of arrows in rapid succession, or a power mode, where the host cab charged up the bow to release poweful flaming shots. 10) Capricorn the sea goat Bart Adams dreamed of life at sea, to be exact he wanted to join the navy and at age 18 he did. He worked hard trying out for many different positions on the boat but always there was never a real chance for him to shine. That was until one day during a heated battle when both the captain and second in command were take out. As the rest of the crew panicked he managed to get everyone to evacuate the ship as the attackers continued to shower the boat with bullets. Aiming the ship at the enemy flagship he set it full speed as he rushed into the turret control room. So as his ship was being torn apart he spent the last moments of his life returning the favor hitting key points in each of the enemy ships. Weapon form: Hanging off his belt was a twin set of hip mounted mini naval ship turrets. While smaller in scale the power behind each shot was equal to those of actual turrets. Bart’s will ensures the enemy target will take the same if not more shots into their broad side before it stops firing. 11) Aquarius the water bearer Stephanie Chapman grew up as the only girl of 3 kids and of course she as always one of the boys. She didn’t doe cute and sparkly, no she did dirty and uncontrollably adorable. As she grew up she didn’t want to be the damsel in distress but the white knight saving the cute prince. That led her to take up a career as firefighter and during her training she showed more determination and spunk than the other trainees. When she was finally assigned to station she worked harder than anyone, some considered her to the water goddess from her beauty and mastery with the hose. Eventually one he caught the attention of a young man who also worked at her station. The two started a very interesting love-hate relationship. Sadly it never got to a point of actually them dating as a collapsing beam took her down during a fire she was trying to put out. Weapon form: Mounted on the back was high-pressure water supply that could release powerful streams of water out like water hose or clean cut though most materials when needed. Guided by Stephanie’s love spirit this cannon will never waist a drop. 12) Pisces The fish Alex Mason loved the sea, to be exact he loved being under the sea, nothing in the world excited him more than deep sea diving. Since he was a kid he always dreamed of swimming under ocean living like mermen and mermaids. As he grew older so did his passion for the sea. One day though he and his long time friend discovered a ring of drug smugglers doing work an lagoon with only two access point and one was under water. During a mishap upon being discovered the ring was destroyed through a series of unwarranted gunfire and the only way out was from the underwater entrance. As they were trying to escape using an available water scoot Alex’s air tank was damaged. Ignoring himself he took what was left of his tank and shared it with his friend. His tank was running low so aiming the scooter towards the surface he secures the tank to his friend leaving himself behind. Weapon form: An underwater scooter was fitted with a 8 barreled harpoon launcher. Each launcher fired a harpoon armed with a powerful miniature tazer and venom lased arrow with the same poison content of a blowfish. 13. Ophiuchus When this is accessed his body is coiled up in white snake leader completely covering his flesh as massive muscle made is added. Growing in height making about 10'2 standing clad in armor suited for a spartan or the god Apollo. Like the black cat Roger only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with currents of electricity coiled around like bag full of snakes. As his fail safe these electric serpents will consume him allowing the warrior spirit of Ophiuchus to take control not being able to tell friend from foe as it sought out to complete his mission. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Zeus himself forcing the Greek Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Nephilim Power Good Luck: The luck from his foes will drain into him as those in alignment with Roger will recieve his blessed good luck. Key notes: 1. Only Roger and the champions of the 12 spirits of his Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Buddha or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Roger is blessed with supernatural level's of good luck which allows everyone around him with good intentions to benefit. 3. Only one's not effected by this are the other two Zodiac warriors Johnny Black, the Lunar claw and Cody Green, the red strip. Johnny Black whose presence will cause the luck between them to go 50/50 on which will win at the moment. Cody Green's presence neutralizes all luck be it good or bad with in a 10 foot radius leaving anything around him be influenced with effort and skill minus luck. 4. Only Roger can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon his removed from his hands from klutziness or being disarmed it will return to being a spirit. Category:Warriors Category:Solar Powered Category:Greek Category:Nephilim